Marcas del Destino
by HonyVeggita
Summary: Una nueva integrante de la familia real se hace presente… Lastimosamente, esta no es bien recibida por su padre… ¿Que será ahora de la pequeña? ¿Sola, en un mundo que la desprecia? Quizá no todos sean así… Aún hay personas que la quieren…
1. Chapter 1

**Marcas Del Destino**

Capítulo 1 Bienvenida a la familia Prólogo:

Muchos dicen que nuestros destinos están palpitantes en nuestras vidas desde el mismo día que llegamos al mundo, otros piensan que depende de las circunstancias de nuestras vidas y lo que suceda a partir del primer segundo fuera de nuestras madres.

Así empieza mi historia, que sucede cuando uno de los pasos más importantes de nuestras vidas es interrumpido? Qué pasará luego que nuestras vidas tomen un giro de 180 grados, solo por el beneficio de las personas a nuestro alrededor? Puede ser solo una oportunidad para probar nuestro valor, o simplemente la posibilidad de seguir viviendo…

(…..)

Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la habitación donde su mujer, nuevamente, estaba por dar a luz a su tercer hijo.

Ya tenía dos varones, se sentía orgulloso ante eso y la emoción de tener otro niño en sus brazos lo consumía, después de todo no había más honor para un rey de una raza guerrera como los Sayajins, que todos sus hijos fueran varones.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y sin pensarlo dos veces el Rey entró, encontrando en la cama a su mujer, un poco cansada por el parto claro. -y el bebé?- preguntó sin recelo a uno de los médicos.

-señor, tenemos noticias que no le van a agradar...- había que tener con gran valor para mirar al rey a los ojos y posiblemente la voz se hizo un hilo al pronunciar con miedo la frase que haría, sin dudar, enfadar a aquél indiferente rey -el bebé es una niña...-

El rey se tomó unos segundos para analizar aquella respuesta... Una niña... Una mujer... Una hembra... No podía dejarla allí, no! Su casta, su honor se vendría abajo, no podría dejarla viva, no lo haría.

Con la decisión tomada fue a la habitación donde tenían a la pequeña, la levantó y sin más apretó el pequeño y débil cuerpo de aquella criaturita hasta dejarla sin aire.

-desháganse de ella- fue lo último que pronunció el Rey dejando caer el cuerpo "sin vida" de la criaturita. El soldado encargado de deshacerse del cuerpo era Bardock, un simple guerrero de clase baja que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Tomó el infantil cuerpo saliendo del castillo, debía dejarlo en el incinerador y justo antes de hacerlo, dio una débil señal de vida. El guerrero no era capaz de matarla... Era muy pequeña... Muy débil... Muy indefensa. Miró a ambos lados, no lo veía nadie, oculto a la pequeña en una manta y salió volando hacia su hogar, ahora cuidaría la pequeña y nadie se enteraría de la verdad, en especial el Rey.

(….)

Había visto muchas veces a mamás embarazadas, sabía que los bebés crecían en el estómago de las señoras, haciendo que se les hinchara como si se hubieran comido a un animal muy grande, su pequeña cabecita comenzó a calcular muy rápido, si nunca había visto a su tía Gine así, ¿de dónde había aparecido esa niña que ahora se escondía detrás de la pierna de su tío como ella lo hacía detrás de la de su padre?

-Bardock, esto no está bien

-¿empezarás de nuevo con eso, hermano?

-empezaré siempre con eso hasta que tu cabeza empiece a razonar como debería, hace tres años que te lo digo, y aún no has hecho nada al respecto

¿De qué estarían hablando ahora su papá y su tío? Parecían muy molestos entre sí, debía ser algo serio para que aquello fuera posible. La otra niña era muy diferente a su tío o a su tía, no tenía parecidos ni siquiera con sus queridos primos, y es más, había oído a su abuelo decir que era la primera vez que veía a una sayan de raza pura con el cabello de aquel tono, eso solo había hecho crecer su infantil pero justificada curiosidad.

-Ps- la llamó su padre, haciendo un lado su capa, la cual la cubría completamente -¿por qué no vas fuera con Veggita? Tengo que hablar cosas de adultos con tu tío

"cosas de adultos", odiaba esa frase, siempre que la oía tenía que irse y era algo que no le gustaba, sin embargo, muy a su pesar, aceptó las órdenes de su padre. Ese día era especialmente frío, es decir, para un planeta donde los habitantes son llamas de fuego andantes, lo era, sin embargo la niña invitada no parecía sentirlo, ¿cómo le habían llamado su padre y su tío...?

-Veggita, ¿tú eres hija de mis tíos, entonces, significa que eres mi prima?

-eso creo

-¿te gustaría ir conmigo al bosque?

Esta vez se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, la descripción que su padre le había dado de la niña-León había sido que "es demasiado afectiva, su madre la había criado para respetar todo tipo de vida y eso a menudo solo lograba lastimarla, pues se mete en muchos problemas por su inocencia" y ella no quería estar en problemas, ya que su padre la castigaría muy probablemente.

-¿quieres?- la niña de ojos verdes reiteró la pregunta, había estado esperando a su respuesta, y cuando la vio negar y marcharse, no pudo hacer más que bajar las orejas y volver dentro para buscar a su hermano, pensando en que quizás él si quiera acompañarla. Ninguna sabía que eso, más allá de lo que alguien pudiera creer, solo era el comienzo de su larga amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo, pueden encontrar ilustraciones de esta historia, junto a las cartelas de esta misma en mi página de Fcebook.**

 **Veggita1/**

 **Gracias por leer mi pequeño fanfic**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Odisea en la academia**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde el primer encuentro de ambas niñas, a pesar de que las veces que se encontraron posteriores a aquella ocasión no fueron muchas, las jóvenes empezaron a llevarse mejor. Incluso, la "mayor" de las dos, en este caso sería la oji-verde, quien le llevaba unos meses, se encargó de empezar a entrenar a la inexperta Veggita. Por algún motivo su querido tío se negaba a hacerlo, no entendía muy bien el motivo, de igual forma lo ignoró y se dedicó a enseñarle sus propios movimientos.

Poco a poco las habilidades de la menor iban incrementando, una vez que su prima Ps no tuvo más que enseñarle, pasó a manos de su hermano Kakarotto y poco después a su hermano mayor Raditz, quien siguió buscando incrementar su nivel. Con facilidad aprendía cada movimiento, después de todo en sus genes estaba la pelea. Después de rogarle a su padre este accedió a entrenarla y directamente meterla en la Academia, después de todo ya tenía 6 años, la edad requisito para entrar. Era de esperar la felicidad de la infante al recibir la respuesta positiva de su padre, y a la vez, mayor ídolo, se moría de ganas de probarse frente a sus nuevos maestros.

Pasaron algunos días antes de poder entrar por primera vez a tan prodigioso local. Al entrar lo primero que notó fue un par de niños, aproximadamente 3 años mayores, estos estaban vigilados por numerosos guerreros y la curiosidad de la niña no tardó en explotar.

-¿quiénes son esos niños, papi?- preguntó en un típico tono infantil e inocente.

-ellos son... El príncipe Vegeta y el príncipe Tarble...-

-¿ellos también entrenan aquí?-

-así es, esta es una de las mejores Academias, por lo tanto, los hijos de los guerreros de clase alta vienen a recibir clases aquí-

-¿nosotros también somos de clase alta?- Pero el mayor no contestó, miró al frente buscando a su hermano quien estaría con la pequeña Ps esperándolos.

En efecto, los encontró parados en la puerta de la clase de los principiantes, los niños que recién llegaban a las instalaciones. Turles había colaborado a la hora de inscribir a la joven Veggita a tal prodigiosa Academia, puesto que, el planeta el cual Turles gobernaba, el planeta Demoníaco, tenía una alianza con el planeta Vegeta, lo que dio como resultado la posibilidad que los familiares de dicho rey tuviesen la oportunidad de entrenarse en las mejores instalaciones del planeta.

Ahora Veggita estaría entrenando sin ninguno de sus familiares cerca, Ps a pesar de tener su misma edad ya se encontraba en una clase más avanzada y ni hablar de sus hermanos, que a la hora del combate le doblaban la experiencia, por lo tanto la infante empezaría desde lo más básico para poder alcanzarlos.

Era su primer día, entro a lo que sería su "aula de clases", fue presentada por Turles ante el maestro- entrenador de esta, este solo se limitó a mirarla, con el conocimiento que no se trataba más que una guerrera de clase básica con mucha suerte no indagó mucho en el tema de cuánto poder tendría, sabía que no sería más que unas cuantas unidades, sería un dolor de cabeza… O esto pensaba el maestro.

-Él es tu entrenador Aboked- Dijo su tío presentándole al "enorme" hombre.

-Es un gusto- la pequeña hizo una reverencia ante su nuevo maestro, este se cruzó de brazos, con un ceño levemente molesto mientras miraba fijamente a Turles.

-Se lo prometo, ella se pondrá en seguida al corriente- prometió sin recelo al entrenador.

-Eso espero, anda, ve a formarte- ordenó con la voz gruesa y autoritaria que era muy típica en los entrenadores. Veggita de inmediato se organizó junto con sus nuevos compañeros, pero estos no estaban muy contentos con su nueva compañera.

La clase empezó, lo primero era el calentamiento- Todos seguían atentamente al maestro Aboked como si fuera solo un juego, ellos estaban acostumbrados a los fuertes calentamientos, todos menos Veggita, la cual no era capaz de seguirles el mismo paso y se quedaba siempre atrás, como ya lo había predicho Aboked.

Luego de un calentamiento de alrededor de media hora, las cuales para nuestra pequeña peli-castaña fue una eternidad, el entrenador se dispuso a empezar el entrenamiento de verdad. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, Veggita acababa igual, en el suelo exhausta mientras sus compañeros seguían sin parar. " _Esto de entrenar en una Academia de verdad es muy duro…"_ Pensó Veggita, se había pasado todo el entrenamiento tirada en el suelo, puesto que con cualquier golpe era inmovilizada en este.

Un respiro de alivio le llegó cuando Aboked anunció la hora de comer, tendría 30 minutos para descansar un poco o… eso creyó.

Sus nuevos compañeros no solo estaban disgustados por la presencia de la niña, sino que también estarían dispuestos a sacarla de la Academia, bueno, a su modo. Fue entonces que el maestro dejó de vigilarlos para este mismo ir a merendar, un grupo de niños se acercaron a Veggita y estos no tenían buenas intenciones.

-¿Tú que viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Que no sabes que los guerreros de clase baja no pueden entrar aquí?- empezó a hablar uno de los niños.

-Yo me gané el puesto aquí- respondió a la defensiva la infante.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu papi? Jajaja! Seguro solo fuiste un acto de caridad-

-Yo soy sayajin como ustedes, eso es lo que importa!-

-¿Una sayajin? Hasta donde mis padres me han contado los sayajines puros son de cabello oscuro-

-Aparte de acto de caridad es adoptada! No es sayan de raza puro!- pronunció uno de los niños en tono de burla.

-¿Qué no ves cómo pelea? No aguanta nada, es débil! Una raza impura y débil!-

-Yo soy de raza puro!- esta vez se levantó haciéndole frente a los niños.

-si eres de raza pura responde algo: ¿acaso tus padres tienen el cabello y los ojos claros como tú?-

-claro que si~ - corto la frase de golpe recordando la apariencia de sus padres, en ese momento miles de preguntas surgieron en su pequeña mente y estos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor en su cara, uno de los niños le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ajajaja! Con un solo golpe acaba en el suelo!-

-me las pagaras!- volvió a incorporarse para devolver el golpe, pero este fue esquivado sin problemas y regresado con mayor fuerza.

El receso terminó, el maestro volvió y todos los niños se acomodaron para recibir clase de nuevo, pero entre todos faltaba una pequeña mancha castaña en medio de todos los azabaches, Veggita, se encontraba encerrada en el baño sollozando, mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de su cara.

Este fue su primer día, ¿acaso todos los días serian igual? Eso Veggita no lo sabía, pero si tenía algo presente, no descansaría hasta devolver aquel daño físico hecho en su persona, como fuese ella los superaría, cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero agradecer a las personas que están apoyando mi pequeño fanfic, me alegra mucho que lo que yo hago le guste a las personas.**

 **Disfruten este capítulo. :D**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Una Fiesta De Cumpleaños.**

La familia de Veggita, al tener lazos de carácter familiar con los gobernantes del planeta Demoníaco, tenía privilegios en el planeta Vegeta, a pesar de ser de clase baja. El cumpleaños de los gemelos y príncipes del planeta Onijin, Ps y Cell, ya estaba cerca, este año sería celebrado en el castillo del planeta Vegeta, todo idea del Rey Vegeta por la alianza. Su asistencia a tal celebración no valía de excusas, debían ir, pero a Bardock la idea no le agradaba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Veggita al estar frente a sus verdaderos progenitores, aunque siendo una niña tan pequeña todavía, tendría una gran posibilidad que ni se inmutaba al verlos.

Otro motivo que le preocupaba era la fragilidad de la infante, desde que nació se notaba a leguas que era débil, puede que se apresurara a nacer, esos detalles, por desgracia, eran un misterio para Bardock. A parte de su condición por nacimiento, estaba la exposición a pocos minutos de nacer frente a la falta de oxígeno que el Rey le hizo pasar, acto que la dejó con problemas respiratorios que se hacían notorios de vez en cuando. Al hombre le impresionaba que, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió cuando recién nació, era una niña fuerte y hasta resistente, hasta cierto punto, por supuesto, pero una ola de invierno había estado azotando el planeta, lo que dejó a la pequeña con malestares, no le gustaba mucho exponerla cuando se encontraba baja de defensas y se la pensó dos veces antes de llevarla a la fiesta, pero al final le tocó ir con ella y el resto de su familia, la pequeña Ps no le perdonaría, ni a él ni a la pequeña, que está faltara.

-Qué lugar tan graaande!-

La emoción de la pequeña no se hizo esperar ni siquiera a entrar, nunca había visto el castillo más que desde su casa o la ciudad, de verdad que era más enorme de lo que imaginaba, claro que con su altura, el tamaño de la construcción podía multiplicarse a lo que de verdad era. Prendida de la mano de su padre se aventuró a dar los primeros pasos dentro, tras ellos, entraba Gine, con sus dos hijos mayores, los cuales estaban atentos a cada movimiento, debían portarse bien o sus padres se enojarían a sobremanera, y los jóvenes estarían en muy graves problemas.

La adrenalina de Bardock se encendió de golpe, cuando en la entrada del patio principal divisó la figura del rey Vegeta, acompañado de la de su hermano, Turles, miró entonces de reojo a la menor que estaba distraída observando y curioseando los cuadros y estatuas, pero algo en ella cambió cuando su vista se enfocó en el cuerpo del Rey, sin que ella supiera porque, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, la vista se le nublo, porque una acumulación de lágrimas se deslizó por sus mejillas, inmediatamente abrazó con fuerza la pierna de su padre Bardock, buscando protección. En ese momento, aunque los demás presentes no lo supieran, la mente de Veggita la abandonó causa del shock.

Aterrado, Bardock la levantó en brazos acunándola, a su lado, su mujer completamente asustada la sujetó en brazos, tenía el presentimiento que la reacción de la pequeña se debía a la presencia del Rey, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue apurarse a salir al patio para alejar a la pequeña de sus tortuosos recuerdos que, posiblemente ella no tenía, pero sentía.

-Bardock, ¿qué le sucedió a tu hija?- La voz gruesa del Rey retumbó en los oídos del susodicho, tomando toda su atención le dirigió la palabra, con sumo cuidado de ocultar sus nervios ante lo antes visto.

-No es nada, el frío de las últimas semanas la enfermó y recién está recuperándose, seguro no se sentía muy bien-

-No debiste traerla al estar así-

Tras esa última oración, el Rey solo dio media vuelta para llegar al patio, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo que temía… tal vez no fue buena idea traerla-

Una mirada preocupada se reflejó en la cara de su hermano, quien solo dio media vuelta, siguiendo los pasos del Rey. Bardock, se quedó en completa soledad aun en el interior del castillo, dio una última mirada a cada retrato que se hallaba instalado en el enorme salón, las figuras de Vegeta, junto a su esposa, Hon, le hacía pensar… ¿Sería correcto tener aun a Veggita? ¿o acaso era hora de devolverla?… Tenía miedo a lo que le pudieran hacer, al fin y al cabo ella se había vuelto su pequeña, y no sería capaz de ver que le hicieran daño.

Se la pensó una vez más, aún había un asunto que ni él, ni ningún miembro de su familia, podría resolver, ellos se habían encargado de cuidarla y protegerla, pero entre más crecía, Veggita debía ir superando sus propios miedos, ella tendría que mostrarle a la familia real y al propio planeta quien era.

Sonaba mucho a una venganza, casi que lo era, Bardock se moría de la emoción al imaginar el rostro de Rey, el cual odiaba desde la noche que tuvo por primera vez a la infante en brazos, y ahora solo quería verle completamente descompuesto, al ver en frente de él, a la que sería una de las guerreras más poderosas, o bueno, al menos era lo que esperaba de ella.

Tras su último pensamiento, dirigió su camino nuevamente al lugar de la reunión, su rostro se iluminó por la emoción y una sonrisa victoriosa lo demostraba, esta se borró en el instante que su atención completa se posó sobre Veggita, aún estaba asustada, aún estaba llorando, aun no lograba calmarse… Por ese día, no podría ver la sonrisa en su pequeña…

El ambiente nostálgico cambió, cuando cierta infante, con orejitas rojas, se presentó en frente de la familia, si ella no lograba cambiar el humor de Veggita, nadie lo haría.

-¡Veggita! ¡Si viniste!... ¿Veggita…?- Ps bajó las orejas al notar el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, no le gustaba verla así, por eso mismo, Veggita siempre estaba dispuesta a dedicarle alguna sonrisa en cuanto la veía, pero esta vez… Las cosas eran muy diferentes, puesto que parecía completamente perdida, y la Demoníaca no entendía el porqué. -¿Que tiene Veggita? ¡Tía! ¡¿Que le sucede?!- Las mejillas empezaban a enrojecer a la vez que sus ojos brillaban por la acumulación de lágrimas, estaba asustada, su voz empezaba ya a quebrarse, esas simples palabras, esos simples detalles, provocaron que el Shock repentino desapareciera.

-¡Ps! ¡Hola!- Las miradas de todos se enfocaron nuevamente en Veggita, de nuevo veían a la misma de siempre, se podía ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa nuevamente, este cambio, no sólo calmó a Ps, sino a sus propios padres, ahora sabían quién era la única persona capaz de ayudarle con sus propios miedos, o al menos que la hiciera olvidarse de ellos.

Los brazos de la cumpleañera se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo de la otra niña, quien correspondió sin problemas, esa si era la Veggita que conocía, ahora sí estaba tranquila, y después, con una sonrisa en el rostro, simplemente la arrastró a jugar con ella.

Bardock se relajó en el momento, mientras Ps estuviera cerca, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse… Aunque… No sabía si siempre sería así… Podría llegar el momento en el que de verdad tendría que enfrentarse ella sola a su pasado, y estaba casi seguro que ni él, ni Gine, ni sus hijos… O Ps… podrían ayudarla…

-¡Debes probar el pastel! ¡Te aseguro que te gustará!-

-¡Sabes que si es pastel me gustará!-

La oji-verde se separó yendo en busca de un par de trozos de pastel, Veggita quedó sola en una silla jugando con los adornos usados en la fiesta, en frente de ella apareció una figura femenina, de tez bastante pálida, cabello largo y de tonos castaños.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Tu quién eres?-

La vista de la menor se enfocó en el nuevo personaje que tenía en frente, si, la reconoció, era la reina Hon. La miró un rato más, sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago al tenerla tan cerca.

Ella normalmente era un poco tímida a la hora de hablar con un desconocido, y esta ocasión no era una excepción, a duras penas lograba mover los labios, ahora deseaba a muerte que Ps regresara pronto, no sabía que hacer ahora.

-Creo que eres la primita de Ps… humm... Como era... ¡La hija de Bardock!- Nuevamente, la infante lo único que atinó fue a asentir ante la exclamación. -Vaya que si eres adorable, ¿qué haces aquí sola?-

Tras unos segundos más de silencio, de su boca logró salir una respuesta medio audible para la mayor.

-Espero a mi prima…-

Hon entendía a la perfección la timidez de la infante, recordaba que de pequeña ella misma sufría de algo parecido, simplemente el ver esas reacciones en una pequeña niña le resultaba adorable y conmovedor… ¿A caso su hija hubiera sido igual? De nuevo se la imaginaba… _"Hony"…_ Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, pensó directamente en ponerle ese nombre a su próximo hijo si este resultaba siendo niña, es más, cuando hicieron el honramiento ante la muerte de esta, fue ese nombre el que usaron para ella… a veces sentía que su hija la llamaba… Algo en su interior se lo decía…

El escuchar su nombre en boca de uno de los invitados que la llamaba, de una salió de sus pensamientos, dándole una última mirada a la chiquilla que la acompañaba, le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó a atender a quien le solicitaba, en definitiva, esa niña podría tener algo parecido a lo que ella se imaginaba…

Claro que ella no tenía ni idea de la razón porque su mente le decía eso… o al menos solo su subconsciente lo sabía...


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero recordarles, queridos lectores, que pueden consultar más sobre el Fanfic y sus personajes escribiéndome en mi Facebook: Veggita1/**

 **Gracias a los que me apoyan, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Príncipes y bandidos**

Un día más se acababa en el planeta Vegeta, la oscuridad inundaba el cielo rojizo, mientras unos saiyajins se preparaban para alguna misión, o llegaba de esta, otros, solo se disponían a llegar a sus hogares para darse un descanso bien merecido. Pero las noches eran tomadas por los bandidos… Era claro que los saiyajins se dedicaban a erradicar todo tipo de raza, dispuestos a vender aquellos planetas, dejando en alto la fuerza de su raza, desprendiendo gran poder alrededor del universo, ¿Quién podría hacerles frente? Quien siquiera lo intentara acababa por conocer el amargo sabor de la muerte. Pero entre la raza más poderosa y temida del universo, existían diferentes saiyajins… entre eso, los bandidos del propio planeta… normalmente rezagados de las clases más bajas, quienes fueron aislados por no tener nada que otorgar al feroz linaje de aquella raza…

Conocida como la "basura", más odiada que la misma clase baja, con la diferencia que no estaban dispuestos a seguir las leyes, unos porque lo decidieron, y otros porque fueron obligados a pertenecer a esa oscura clase.

Las calles ahora eran inundadas por aquella pequeña comunidad, dispuesta a hacerse de lo que pudiesen robar, al otro día quizá podrían venderlo, era su forma de subsistir en aquella jerarquía.

Entre tanta "escoria" la vida no era nada fácil, hoy eran tus compañeros, mañana pueden ser tus peores enemigos. En esta vida, tener amigos no era una opción, era más bien un suicidio, tarde o temprano acabarías por ser apuñalado por la espalda…

-¡Cuántas veces te e dicho que no desperdicies el día en juegos estúpidos!- La fría voz chocó en las paredes de la pequeña casa, mientras entre las sombras se hacía presente la figura de un hombre, con altura promedio, de tez más bien morena y un constante ceño fruncido, acompañado de un cabello corto negro levemente levantado. Paragus era su nombre, un total desconocido para el reino, ocultándose desde que casi fue asesinado, por el simple hecho de ser el padre de un pequeño niño que, desde su nacimiento, mostró haber nacido para la grandeza, con altos niveles de poder guardados que, con facilidad, podría hacer temblar cualquier noble, siendo su peor pesadilla...

Sus ojos negros se posaron severamente sobre su único hijo, la clave por la que seguía existiendo, después de todo, no era fácil vivir oculto, pero con las fuerzas del chiquillo de su lado, no había habido problema alguno a la hora de conseguir sus víveres.

La mano del mayor se posó sobre el puente de su nariz, apretando levemente para tratar de calmar su frustración.

-Broly, ponme atención, hoy iremos por nuevas provisiones… ¿Me estás escuchando?- Pero no, el chico tenía sus ojos concentrados en la lejanía del bosque que rodeaba su pequeña casa, mientras sus cabellos azabaches eran agitados por las ráfagas de viento nocturno que entraban por la ventana. Podría ser muy fuerte, pero recibir órdenes no era de sus tareas favoritas, aunque el insistente llamado, en voz cada vez más alta de su padre, lograron sacarlo de su trance.

-Sí, ya te oí...- Respondió por fin, pero el rostro enojado de su padre seguía intacto mirándole fijamente.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿Qué sucede contigo últimamente?-

La verdad es que ni el mismo Broly lo sabía, simplemente no tenía mucha gana de hacer alguna cosa, al final. Broly nunca había conocido otra vida más que la de un pequeño delincuente, cuando era pequeño no era de mucha importancia, no contaba con conciencia como para ver más allá de eso, pero ahora, empezaba a crecer su propio mundo, cada vez se hacía más grande, claro que recién y tenía ocho años, pero su cuerpo no veía en reparó en crecer, haciendo parecer que su edad era hasta tres años mayor a la verdadera, lo cual le ayudaba a conseguir más respeto entre aquella gente tan desagradable…

Aunque, más allá de respetarlo, le tenían cierto pavor, conocían a la perfección que ese chico era peligroso, no les convenía meterse con él, dándole a su ya soledad, más profundidad, el propio niño no tenía conciencia de lo que era capaz de hacer, algo de lo que sacaba provecho Paragus, tenía respeto entre los bandidos por ayuda de Broly, y la capacidad de usar sus poderes a su beneficio, el único problema, es que Broly era algo complicado de manejar, un chico misterioso a la hora de la verdad, incluso para su propio padre.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que al final, seguía las órdenes de su padre, Broly no era tonto, sabía que necesitaban robar para sobrevivir, así que en cuanto Paragus vió a su hijo levantarse por fin y caminar hasta él, supo que estaba listo para su siguiente robo…

Un solo planeta y tantos mundos diferentes, el castillo era un paraíso a comparación de las oscuras calles que eran invadidas por los rufianes del planeta, estos solo eran pestes que tarde o temprano el reino debía de extinguir.

Entre los corredores limpios del castillo se escuchaban los únicos pasos de los príncipes que allí habitaban.

El príncipe Vegeta, primogénito del Rey, heredero del planeta Vegeta. A pesar de tener solo trece años, su carácter empezaba a formarse, preparándose desde muy temprana edad para, algún día, ocupar el puesto de su padre. El orgullo podía impartirlo con su mirada, siempre fruncida, mostrando seriedad y clara superioridad, bastante egocentrista, más cuando se trataba de clases inferiores.

Al lado de este, el joven príncipe Tarble, alguien contrario a su hermano mayor, solo era un año menor a este, pero su mirada solo inspiraba ternura, y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro constantemente demostraba la gran diferencia que tenía con su hermano, era un ser más tranquilo, se veía a metros, claro que a pesar de todo, sabía comportarse como el príncipe que era, y n los momentos que necesitaba, podía mostrarse tan frío como su hermano, era cosa de familia, herencia de su propio padre que, con severidad veía a todos a su alrededor, impartiendo respeto como corresponde a su alto mando.

La vida de ambos chicos era mucho más sencilla, pero estricta, no podían darse el lujo de seguir las costumbres de los chicos de clases más bajas, ni siquiera a los que pertenecen a la clase media, su comportamiento debía ser ejemplar, el hecho de jugar en el lodo no se vería bien, algo que, por supuesto, a cualquier niño podría pesarle, pero la costumbre alejaba tales pensamientos de sus mentes.

Pero una infancia llena de lujos lograba llenar a medias ese vacío, y a pesar de todas las reglas que les imponían, Tarble lograba hacerse de las suyas, para lograr portarse como el niño que era, y al final lograba arrastrar a su hermano a sus pequeños juegos.

Ps no había tenido restricciones cuando visitaba a sus familiares en el planeta Vegeta, el alejarse un poco de tantas reglas le sentaba de maravilla, y tenía a su hermano y primos que le seguían en alguna que otra travesura, cosa que Vegeta y Tarble no tenían, y más aún que, Vegeta no era que soportara del todo a la pequeña Ps, al final fingía que no le agradaba, pero lo cierto era que siempre se impresionaba al ver a alguien de espíritu libre como el de aquella niña, eso le atraía bastante, le interesaba… Pero su propio orgullo no podía dejar ver que tenía empatía por alguien, desde muy niño aprendió a no dejar mostrar de más sus emociones, con la intención de no mostrarse débil frente a algún enemigo, muchos quieren acabar con su familia, los bandidos más que nada eran su mayor problema, siendo rezagados dispuestos a impartir nuevos mandatos, y eso no se podía permitir.

Una vida de lujos y una vida en la miseria, eran dos mundos completamente opuesto, definitivamente la rivalidad más grande en el planeta, con muchos bandidos atrapados bajo la guardia real, y muchos soldados nobles sacrificados en alguna que otra batalla campal que se producía, cuando los bandidos estaban dispuestos a tomar el castillo por su cuenta.

Pero ahora había diferencias… Ahora los bandidos tenían un muy buen punto a favor… Ese chico misterioso de doce años… Un chico capaz de inclinar la balanza, a favor de los excluidos...


End file.
